


Break Time

by Merfilly



Category: HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins plus one, ready to have an adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/gifts).



"I think…" Laz began.

"…that we need a break," Lor finished, with both of them looking coolly at their husbands.

Cas shrugged, Pol smiled, and both of the male twins acquiesced to their wives' wishes.

"We'll handle anything that comes in," Pol promised.

The female twin pair hurried on out, as Dora was already hot and ready, certain of the outcome of the family meeting.

"Where to, Captain and Exec?" Dora asked them cheerfully, making for the stars as soon as her hatches sealed.

"First star to the left…"

"…and straight on to morning!" 

The Long trio were on adventure!


End file.
